


They Never Knew

by Just_A_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Depression, F/M, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/pseuds/Just_A_Wolf
Summary: Everyone thought Emma was fine. No one thought to ask how she was. No one was worried, but maybe they should have been.





	1. When They Found Her

**Author's Note:**

> This had the potential to be a very triggering story. I plan to go into full detail of what happens in this. WARNING SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND PAST OF SELF HARM. I hope you enjoy and are intrigued. For those out there who get easily triggered I suggest you leave now. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Amelia (Emma's sister) and the storyline. I unfortunately do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and I do not claim to.

They Never Knew

Chapter 1: When They Found Her

 

Emma couldn't help but notice all the little things that had changed in Storybrooke since she arrived nearly four years ago. Some things were for the better…and some things weren't. She watched as Sneezy passed her giving her a dark glare, she noticed how different town's people wouldn't look at her as though they couldn't be bothered. Maybe she did bother people. Emma may come off as a non-caring person but on the inside she always had. She had always wanted approval, to be loved.

She thought she could have that with Mary Margret and David along with Henry and if she were lucky maybe even Hook. Yes Emma was in love! She had fallen in love with that pirate. It couldn't be helped. While Emma felt maybe this was a good thing she also was terrified. Love had never gone quite right for her. Luck was not something that followed her often.

This thought stayed with her as she made her way up to her apartment that she had shared with her parents since she arrived at Storybrooke. As she walked in she immediately noticed she was alone. This is when things got bad for Emma. This is when the voices would take over and make her feel in ways she never had to with other people around.

She went to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. 'Maybe this would be alright. Emma you've stayed alone before and been fine. Besides you could always invite someone.' She tried to reason with herself. 'Just ask Henry if he wants to hang out. It's a Friday so it's not like he has school.' She smiled gently at the idea of spending time with her son. She pulled out her phone and was ready to call when the thoughts came…'what makes you think he wants to spend time with you? He doesn't even consider you his real mom! He only brought you here to break the curse, so why have you stayed so long? Are you really that lonely? That pathetic?' 

Emma shook her head vigorously trying to get them out! "This isn't me! I know Henry loves me! Along with other people! They would be crushed if I died!" While she said it forcefully she knew as soon as her voice cracked that she was only trying to convince herself. She felt the tear streak down her check as the thoughts slowly but surely started to win the internal battle. The same battle she had dealt with for years.

She took a shaky breath quickly trying to find something to distract herself with. 'Just call Hook. He'll gladly come over and talk to you.' She nodded her head pulling her phone out once again and calling only to get his voicemail…'See told you no one wanted to spend time with you.' 

'He's probably just busy. He does have a life, he'll call me when he gets the time.'

'No he won't…'

Emma stormed up to her room determined to get a shower and wash all this negativity off of her. She hopped in quickly stripping before jumping into the scalding hot water. She let out a sigh of relief as she allowed the water to slide down her giving her the most comfort she had had all day.

'Doesn't it feel good to hurt yourself? You know it does, that's where all those scars came from. Why not just a few more to take away the pain?' 

Emma rolled her eyes as she washed her hair effectively getting rid of the voices. She got out and got dressed as the phone rang. She walked eagerly towards the phone hoping for someone to talk to! "Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone

"Emma?" It was Mary Margret.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just got out of the shower, why?"

"Oh I was just calling to let you know we won't be home till late. David has a lot of work to catch up on at the station. Don't wait up on us."

"I could come down and help."

"No it's fine we've got it, night!"

"…yeah night."

She didn't know why she felt so terrible. She knew that it was just a situation. A completely reasonable situation…it was when she thought about the fact that Henry had plans, Hook was busy, and now her parents were stuck doing work and didn't want her help that bothered her.

'They just didn't want your help. She basically begged you to be in bed when they got home. So they wouldn't have to deal with the likes of you after a hard day.'

"No your wrong! This is just you trying to get the better of me! I have put up with you every day and I am sick of it! I am NOT going to stand for it any longer! I am DONE with you!" To anyone else she would look crazy talking to the walls, but to Emma this was a battle that she had just won.

'…then end it…'

'What?'

'If your done with me then end it.'

Emma usually would shrug that off. Let it go as nonsense or just being tired but…tonight, with everyone gone…it didn't seem like such a bad offer. No more pain, and no more being a pain to anyone else. Before she knew what she was doing she was walking towards the kitchen grabbing a knife and making her way to her room. She walked to the medicine cabinet grabbing a bottle of Tylenol before slowly sinking into her bed. She sat there with the one accessory in each hand. This was something she had to do. Because the voices were right. She was done.


	2. Being Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the really late update. Hopefully people like this and if anyone would like me to continue make sure to review and subscribe!

Emma held her pale wrists up to the light examining exactly where she wanted this to take place. She followed her veins to the main ones that she knew would do the trick. She had just put the blade to her skin when she gasped hesitating! She hadn't thought about Amelia! Not one bit…'Your and absolutely horrible sister. Get on with it she doesn't need you slowing her down or not caring about her any longer!'

They were all right as usual. Amelia had always been there for her and when Amelia needed her most Emma hadn't been there. She shook her head trying her best to get rid of that horrible memory. That horrid day. As she thought about it she pushed the blade deep into her skin and harshly pushing it downwards to meet her wrist.

After one arm was done she grabbed the bottle and dumped all of it's remaining contents out swallowing them all. She took a sip of water to quicken the process. She then turned to her other arm making a symmetrical line to compare to the other. Emma relished in the pain that was consuming her. Giving in the fire that wanted to encase her. Emma didn't really feel bad. She was tired. Man was she tired. She was doing them all a favor anyway.

Killian Jones made his way down the street of Storybrooke. He had to admit this little town was growing on him, along with a certain savior. He smiled at the thought of Emma. They had shared a few moments together since coming back from Neverland. He never grew tired of talking to her and getting to know her bit by bit (that's all she ever allowed!). From what he had gathered she was an angel from hell. At least that's how he liked to describe her. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket…"How odd…" He pulled out the little contraption that he thought people referred to as a cell phone. He grabbed it with his good hand and brought it up next to his face to see who was summoning him. Oh Emma!

He tried to press the buttons with his hook but it wouldn't do anything! "Oh come on!" He mumbled to himself wanting nothing more than to talk to her. He had to admit he loved every second he got with her. Even fighting with her could be entertaining if it didn't last long. He must have taken too long to answer the stupid thing because the next thing he heard was his voicemail pop up.

He waited for some sort of message but never got one. He shrugged figuring she wanted to hang out or something so he started to make his way toward the apartment. He made his way up the stairs and towards her door. He knocked waiting for a response…nothing. He told himself not to panic even thought he could feel his heart stop for a moment at the thought of Emma being in danger.

"Emma?" He called through the door…still no response! "Emma it's Killian open up!" He yelled a little louder this time in case she was up stairs. He was giving this one more shot. He banged loudly on the door positive she would hear it. "Swan open up!" When he received no response that time he kicked it open.

He looked around the room panicked. He didn't know why but he felt as though something was wrong. "Swan!" He yelled as he made his way up the stairs. "Swan can you hear me!" He walked slowly analyzing any place he could overlook her. He finally saw her form lying on the bed. He felt relief wash over him as he came to realize he was just being dramatic per-usual. He broke into a smile as he went to shake her…

That smile fell as he walked closer…"Emma?" He whispered hesitantly. He bent down next to her quickly noticing she wasn't moving. "Emma." He said in a normal tone to see if she would respond…she did not. He began to notice how shallow her breathing was, as though she were struggling for it! He grabbed her wrist ready to check her pulse when he felt something sticky connect to his skin. He turned on the light next to her bed to see it was blood!

He felt his heart stop as he turned Emma over to see her fully! She had to straight lines making their way down her arms each from elbow to wrist both of which were heavily bleeding! Her face was clamy and pale! He gently grabbed her face trying to wake her up! "Emma it's Killian please wake up!" There was no response.

Wasting no time he grabbed the stupid phone once again and called the only person he could think to help. The person that knew Emma best. "Hello?" He heard the confused women on the other end. "Amelia it's Killian I need your help! Please come to the apartment as soon as possible!" He would have cringed at how broken he sounded if Emma's life weren't on the line. He picked Emma up as swiftly and gently as he could muster carrying her down to the couch. There he held her hand as tightly as he dared.

Amelia was at the door within five minutes banging. "Hook!" He was opening the door as soon as he heard her. "What happened?" The look of fear on her face must have been some indication to Hook that he must have truly sounded desperate on the phone. He didn't know how to explain to her what happened so he just grabbed her wrist pulling her inside and dragging her to Emma.

He felt her stiffen next to him as soon as she saw her. He started to panic when she did nothing! "Amy!" He waved he shook her. It took her a second but she locked eyes with Hook. Hook had never seen someone look so fierce so…scared and angry at the same time. "Uh she called me and I came here and there wasn't a response so I went to her room and found her!" It was panicked and almost an unintelligible sentence but Amy understood.

She jumped into action quickly trying to heal Emma's wrists. Once one was healed she check that wrists pulse only to feel pure fear run through her veins…there wasn't a pulse…"No!" Amy cried as she stood over her broken sister. She wouldn't allow this to happen! She quickly placed her hand over Emma's heart allowing the magic to surge from her to Emma. Once she saw Emma's chest start to rise and fall she turned to Hook. There isn't time for this we have to get her to the hospital!

Amy refused to call an ambulance, she could get there faster by car. Hook gently placed Emma in the backseat before crawling in himself and putting her head on his lap. Amy glanced back frequently as she sped her way through traffic. 'How could Emma do this when she has a man like him devoted to her? Who cares so deeply for her!' Amy could feel her blood boiling for what her sister had done, but the most important thing to her was making sure Emma was ok!


End file.
